Gijinka Renamon's Danny
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: A halfa boy goes on a quest with some unlikely allies to save a princess for a cruel king, only to fall in love in the process. Please read and review, but no flaming.


Disclaimer: Remember- Me no own, you no sue. I dunno if this has been done already, so please bear with me. And if you're one of those flamers, then BUG OFF!

* * *

Prologue: A Different Sort of Fairy Tale

* * *

"**Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who lived in a faraway kingdom. However, she was under a horrible curse that could only be broken by love's first kiss. So she was locked away in a tower guarded by a vicious Digimon. Many brave knights attempted to penetrate the tower and free her, but no one was able to do it. So the princess waited in the dragon's fortress in the highest room of the tallest tower for her one true love to save her and deliver unto her love's first kiss… heh, like that's ever gonna happen."**

There was a loud flush as a humanoid being stepped from an outhouse. He certainly looked human, but he had snowy white hair and unearthly glowing green eyes, and wore a black and white jumpsuit with a stylized 'D' insignia on the front. His name was Danny, and he was what was known as a 'halfa', or a human-ghost hybrid.

_(Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed, She was lookin' kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead,)_

_**Gijinka Renamon's Danny**_

_(Well, the years start comin' and they don't stop comin', Fed to the rules and hit the ground runnin', Didn't make sense not to live for fun, Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb,)_

After scooping up some water in a bucket, Danny stripped off his jumpsuit (no perverted remarks, please!) and hopped into the nearby pond, cleaning himself off with mud.

_**Starring the voices of:**_

"_**David Kaufman as Danny"**_

_(So much to do so much to see, So what's wrong with takin' the backstreets? You'll never know if you don't go, You'll never shine if you don't glow)_

Afterwards, he went to brush his teeth with slime, but ended up cracking the mirror.

"_**Brian Beacock as Agumon"**_

"_**Chris Cason as Camo"**_

_(Hey, now, You're an all-star, Get your game on, go play, Hey, now You're a rock star, Get the show on, get paid, And all that glitters is gold, Only shootin' stars break the mold)_

After that, he pushed aside a log to grab some grub, literally.

"_**Richard Steven Horvitz as Raz"**_

"_**William Kasten as Max"**_

Some time later, Danny was finishing up a sign reading, "Beware of Halfa." This was placed out front to ward off any intruders.

_(It's a cool place and they say it gets colder, You're bundled up now but wait till you get older, But the meteor men beg to differ, Judging by the hole in the satellite picture,)_

But not that far away, a mob, fueled by anger and ale, lit some torches and grabbed their pitchforks, then stormed out to kill the creature living nearby.

"_**Grey Delise as Sam"**_

_(The ice we skate is getting pretty thin, __The waters getting warm so you might as well swim, My world's on fire how about yours, That's the way I like it and I never get bored,)_

In his small home, Danny lit a fire, then sat down to what he hoped would be a peaceful meal. But before he could begin, he overheard voices outside.

"_**Paul Kaye as Doctor Wasabi"**_

_(Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play, Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid, And all that glitters is gold, Only shooting stars break the mold,)_

Danny looked out the window and sighed. "Not again, that's the third time this month…" With another sigh, he added, "Well, better take care of them."

And with that, he turned intangible and flew out through the roof.

_(Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play, Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid, And all that glitters is gold, Only shooting stars break the mold...)_

Meanwhile, outside the house, the mob waited in the bushes.

"There it is," said the first man, a yellow-skinned person by the name of Seymour Skiiner.

"Well, let's go in and get him!" another man named Homer Simpson began pushing his way through the grass.

"No, wait!" Shouted a man named Moe Slyzlak, grabbing Homer's arm and pulling him back. "Haven't you heard them stories? He'll drain the happiness from you, then steal your soul!"

"Actually, those are Dementors." Said a voice behind them. Startled, they all turned to face Danny, who regarded them calmly.

"Halfas," he said, "Are much worse than that. They can get into your bodies and make you do all sorts of things. And, if you really get them mad, they can pull out your intestines and make them into sausages. They're not half bad, really."

His monologue was interrupted when Skinner waved a lighted torch in his face, shouting, "Back, back! I'm warning you!"

Danny just knocked it out of his hand with a well-aimed ecto blast.

As the men cowered there, Danny leaned forward and said, "This is the part where you run away."

The men obliged, running screaming into the night. "And don't come back!" Danny called after the retreating figures.

It was then that he noticed a scrap of paper left behind. Curiously, he picked it up and read it. "WANTED: Any and all monsters, creatures, demons, ect."

He tossed the paper aside, saying, "Heh, like this has anything to do with me."

Little did he realize how wrong he was…

_To be Continued…_


End file.
